Happy Birthday, Jisoo-ya
by straxberry
Summary: anggap saja sequel dari happy life with you. enjoy! #Cheolsoo #Jisoo #Seungcheol #seventeen


Seungcheol mendengus pelan. Ia tak tau lagi apa yang akan ia berikan untuk jisoo di ulang tahun nya nanti. Katakanlah bahwa Seungcheol memang benar benar bodoh karena melupakan ulang tahun kekasihnya sendiri. Dan, yahh sebenarnya jisoo tidak memperdulikan itu, ia hanya ingin Seungcheol menyayanginya selalu.

Saat ini Seungcheol sedang duduk di salah satu bangku cafe langganannya dan Jisoo. Ia masih memikirkan apa yang akan Ia berikan kepada Jisoo.

" hm kira-kira apa yang Jisoo sukai? " Seungcheol bermonolog ria sambil memikirkan apa yang sedang Jisoo inginkan.

" Jisoo menyukai barang barang yang ia tatap dengan serius" timpal seseorang.

Seungcheol mendongakkan kepalanya dan bertemu tatap dengan mantan kekasih jisoo. Jeonghan. Seungcheol hanya tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepada pemuda berambut panjang sebahu itu.

" _hei Jisoo, kau ingin makan apa?" tawar Seungcheol seraya merangkul pundak sempit milik Jisoo_

" _terserah padamu hyung " Jisoo hanya tersenyum malu malu sambil menundukan kepalanya. Seungcheol yang melihat itu hanya mengacak-acak pelan rambut Jisoo_

" _yak lihat, pipi siapa yang sedang memerah saat ini hm? "_

 _Blushh_

 _Pipi Jisoo semakin memerah padam_

" _Baiklah, Hong Jisoo ku yang manis, tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan kembali " setelah Seungcheol berlari menjauh, jisoo hanya tersenyum seraya berjalan masuk ke salah satu toko sweater._

 _Seungcheol pov_

' _yak jisoo pasti menyukai ini' batin ku dan segera berlari ke arah jisoo menunggu tadi._

 _Tapi nihil._

 _Dimana jisoo?_

 _Aku berputar putar mengelilingi daerah pusat perbelanjaan itu. Dan gotcha! Aku melihat jisoo yang sedang berdiri di depan toko baju. Ia sedang memandangi salah satu baju –atau sweater aku tidak tau itu- dengan tatapan berbinar._

 _Normal pov_

 _Pukkk.._

 _Jisoo menengok, ia mendapati Seungcheol yang sedang merangkul pundaknya dengan senyum idiot nya itu. Jisoo terkekeh pelan._

" _kau ingin sweater itu, hong? " tanya seungcheol sembari ikut melihat ke arah sweater yang –menurut jisoo- sangat imut itu._

" _a-aniya hyung, lupakan saja. Lagi pula itu sangat mahal " jawab Jisoo seraya tersenyum manis –sangat manis untuk seungcheol-_

" Aha! Sepertinya Jisoo sangat menyukai sweater itu, aku harus mendapatkannya."

" kalau begitu, lakukan lah. semoga beruntung, Seungcheol hyung " jeonghan memberikan semangat untuk Seungcheol.

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum ke arah jeonghan dan menepuk pelan bahu kanan jeonghan. Ia berterima kasih dan akan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan. Tapi karena kecerobohan Seungcheol, ia menginjak tali sepatunya yang tidak terikat. Dan..

Brugh..

Seungcheol jatuh menimpa tubuh Jeonghan. Membuat semua pasang mata yang berada di cafe itu menatap ke arah mereka. Dan salah satunya pemuda pendek berambut blonde itu.

Seungcheol segera membayar makanannya di kasir lalu berlari ke arah toko sweater itu. Senyum Seungcheol seakan pudar saat melihat tak ada sweater yang kemarin Jisoo inginkan di etalase toko tersebut. Pupus Sudah harapan Seungcheol.

Tapi, bukan Seungcheol namanya kalau ia hanya menyerah sampai disitu saja. Ia memasuki toko tersebut.

" ehm, permisi noona. Apakah sweater berwarna pink yang di pasang di etalase toko ini beberapa hari lalu, sudah terjual? " tanya seungcheol kepada salah satu petugas di toko itu.

" oh, yang bergambar kelinci itu? Maaf tuan, itu baru saja terjual beberapa jam yang lalu "

Bessssssss..

Pupus sudah harapan seungcheol. (2)

" apakah masih ada model serupa?" oh gosh, Seungcheol masih saja berharap ada kesempatan kedua.

" ehm mungkin ada "

Senyum Seungcheol kembali merekah.

Sementara dirumah, Jisoo sedang memasak untuknya dan Seungcheol. Ia mendengus pelan.

" yak dimana Seungcheol hyung, ini sudah menjelang malam dan dia belum pulang" Jisoo mendengus lagi, ia tak pernah merasa sebosan ini. Jisoo hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

Sudah jam 11 malam dan Seungcheol sama sekali belum pulang. Dan itu semakin membuat Jisoo merasa _bete_ karna siapa lagi kalau bukan _Choi-Menyebalkan-Seungcheol._

Ting tongg..

Jisoo beranjak dari tempat duduk nya. Oh, dia akan mengutuk untuk siapapun yang berani berani nya berkunjung saat ia sedang dalam keadaan mood yang buruk. Apalagi ini hampir tengah malam.

" ne tunggu seben- JIHOON?! " Jisoo benar benar kaget setengah mati disaat teman sekampus nya itu berkunjung kerumah

" ya hyung! Dimana Seungcheol hyung?" tanya Jihoon dengan wajah memerah –dia habis berlari-

" dia sedang keluar, memang ny-"

" YAK SUDAH KUDUGA! SUDAH KUDUGA ITU SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG! " jawab jihoon pemuda pendek itu dengan berteriak.

" ya-ya! Jihoon tidak sopan berteriak malam malam begini. Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi " ujar Jisoo sambil menyenderkan bahunya di kusein pintu apartement nya itu.

" hyung, ini benar benar masalah besar! " jisoo hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ia tak paham apa maksud jihoon kali ini.

" aku-aku melihat Seungcheol hyung sedang ciuman dengan jeonghan hyung, tadi! " ujar jihoon dengan tatapan serius.

Degg..

" oke, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu, ppai hyung~" tambah jihoon lalu segera berlari menjauh. Jisoo masih mematung di pintu apartement nya. Ia tak percaya Seungcheol dan mantan kekasihnya sendiri –jeonghan- bermain di belakang nya. Jisoo segera masuk ke dalam apartement nya dan merebahkan dirinya di kamar. Perkataan Jihoon seolah berputar-putar di kepala Jisoo. Jisoo masih memikirkan itu semua.

Cklekkk...

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang sedang jisoo ingin hindari malam ini. Jisoo kaget setengah mati melihat Seungcheol yang memasuki kamarnya.

" untuk apa kau kesini" jujur saja, Seungcheol kaget mendengar kata- kata itu dari bibir Jisoo.

" kau belum tidur, chagi? " balas Seungcheol seraya tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah Jisoo.

" tidak! Jangan mendekat! Aku sudah tau semuanya, aku sudah tau apa penyebab kau sering pulang malam akhir akhir ini, hyung " Seungcheol menyeritkan alisnya. Ia bingung dengan jisoo hari ini.

" hikss- a-apa kau s-sudah bosan padaku, hyung? " Jisoo menangis dalam keheningan. Seungcheol berjalan ke arahnya dan memeluk tubuh kecil Jisoo.

Seungcheol mengeratkan pelukannya pada badan jisoo. Ia tak bisa berkata kata lagi. Ini sudah kedua kalinya membuat Jisoo seperti ini. Ceroboh sekali kau seungcheol.

" katakan padaku, apa yang membuat mu seperti ini hm? " Seungcheol mengangkat tubuh Jisoo dan didudukkannya di paha seungcheol.

" kau berkhianat padaku, hyung " balas jisoo dingin. Seungcheol tetap mebiarkan jisoo melanjutkan kata katanya.

" kau berciuman dengan jeonghan " lanjut Jisoo dengan mempout-kan bibirnya. Seungcheol berfikir sejenak.

Degg.. jujur saja Seungcheol ingin sekali tertawa tapi ia harus menahan itu. Mungkin karena kejadian tadi siang.

" heyy kau cemburu? Choi jisoo? " goda Seungcheol terkekeh pelan. Jisoo hanya memukul pelan dada seungcheol.

" kau melihatnya? " lanjut seungcheol seraya mengelus punggung Jisoo yang ada di pangkuan nya itu.

" bukan aku, tapi Jihoon "

Seungcheol kembali terkekeh.

" beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskannya "

" tidak! Aku tidak butuh penjelasan apapun ka- "

Seungcheol melumat bibir jisoo. Melumat tanpa adanya nafsu. Ia sangat mencintai jisoo. Sangat sangat mencintai jisoo. Ia tak ingin kehilangan jisoo karena kelalaian nya sendiri.

" dengarkan aku jisoo, aku berani bersumpah jika aku tak pernah menyentuh bibir orang lain dengan bibir ku sendiri, kecuali dirimu. Kau tau? Tadi itu hanya kecelakaan kecil. Aku bertemu Jeonghan di cafe dan menyapanya. Tapi aku terlalu ber semangat untuk melakukan sesuatu saat itu. Maka dari itu aku melupakan bahwa tali sepatuku lepas dan tidak sengaja menabrak Jeonghan. Dan itu semua terjadi. Kau percaya padaku Jisoo? " tatap Seungcheol serius. Jisoo hanya menunduk mengatasi pipi nya yang semakin memerah. Antara rasa malu karena ucapannya atau malu karena negative thinking nya terhadap Seungcheol.

" ne hyung, bolehkan aku mempercayakan dirimu untuk menjagaku?"

" tanpa kau minta, aku akan melakukan itu, Jisoo. Happy birthday" balas Seungcheol sambil tersenyum. Ia kembali melumat bibir Jisoo dengan sedikit rakus tetapi tetap ada rasa cinta di dalamnya.

Happy birthday jisoo.

END.

Yakk kembali lagi bersama saya! Maaf kalau bahasanya masih aneh, ya maklum lah saya masih newbie :'3. Chapter 2 done! Ditunggu lagi ya ff cheolsoo buatan saya yang lain :'3 maklum saya bruh couple shipper /ditabok jeonghan/

Sekian dari saya, panggil aja Miw biar akrab/? Btw kalo mau ngasih saran, pm ya:'3

 **OMAKE**

" jisoo? "

" hm" Jisoo hanya berdehem sebentar lalu menfokuskan lagi matanya pada kado dari seungcheol berisi sweater yang diingin kan nya beberapa waktu lalu. Walaupun dengan model yang sedikit berbeda.

" aku mempunya hadiah lain untukmu"

" apa? "

" maukah kau selalu bersamaku untuk selamanya? "

Degg..

" hyung, apa aku dilamar?"

Seungcheol hanya tersenyum manis seraya memakaikan sebuah cincin ber tulisakan 'S&J' di jari manis jisoo.

" aku mencintaimu Choi Jisoo"

 _Yogyakarta, 21 Februari 2015. 11:51_


End file.
